His Wet Dreams
by queensterkim
Summary: <html><head></head>Almost every night Jinki have wet dreams, and always about Kibum  Don't like this Pairing then No Bash okay</html>
1. Chapter 1

His Wet Dream(s)

Pairing : Onkey

Rating : R to NC-17

Part : 1 of 2

Summary : Almost every night Jinki have wet dreams, and always about Kibum

Disclaimer : well the plot is mine, and five of them*digampar*

A/N 1 : This is My first time to Write Yaoi fanfic and Smut Scene

I'm sorry if i make many mistakes :)

Aku saranin di Part pertama sertakan playlist lagu Far East Movement yang Like A G6

Check It Out

_Hook , Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard_

_When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard_

_Sippin sizzurp in my ride, in my ride, like Three 6_

_Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6 _

Lagu Like A G6 menggema ruangan itu. Sang namja cantik itu masih asik meliukkan pinggulnya kekiri-kanan dengan kedua tangannya memegang pole layaknya seorang penari striptis sedang menunjukkan aksinya. Sesekali satu tangannya meraba tubuhnya sendiri secara perlahan dan penuh sensual dari leher turun ke dada lalu perut kemudian ke paha mulusnya dan menyelipkan tangannya dibagaian selangkangan, bibir mungilnya mengeluarkan desahan akibat ulahnya sendiri.

_Like a G6, Like a G6_

_Now now now now now now I'm feelin so fly like a G6_

_Like a G6, Like a G6_

_Now now now now now now I'm feelin so fly like a G6_

Masih asik berayun-ayun dengan polenya menciptakan suasana ruangan itu menjadi lebih panas. Mata kucingnnya tak pernah berpaling dari namja tampan yang duduk tak jauh dari dirinya yang sedang melongo menyaksikan "aksi" namja cantik itu.

_Gimme that Mo-Moet-wet_

_Gimme that Cry-Crystal-tal_

_Ladies love my style, at my table gettin wild_

_Get them bottles poppin, we get that drip and that drop_

Now give me 2 more bottles cuz you know it don't stop

Musik yang mengiringinya belum berhenti, namja cantik itu kemudian kembali meliuk-liukkan badanya menciptakan gaya yang cukup erotis membuat setiap orang yang melihat aksinya takkan mudah untuk tidak merasa terangsang tak terkecuali namja tampan yang masih asik menikmati pertunjukkannya yang diberikan oleh kekasihnya. Seems like you don't need to go to the pub, club or something like that to get the show like this. Tubuh seksi itu dibalut dengan sepasang seragam sekolah yang memang sengaja dibuat super ketat dengan rok yang super pendek. Bukan tanpa alasan kenapa harus menggunakan kostum seragam sekolah, itu karena requesan sang penonton sendiri yaitu si namja tampan kekasihnya. This is the private show for himself . Namja tampan itu bahkan tak menyadari bahwa mulutnya sudah menganga seperti orang idiot, kadang air liur nyaris menetes, dirasakannya celananya menjadi begitu sempit akibat si "Jagoan kecil"nya menegang, satu tangannya memegangi bagian bawahnya memijit "sang jagoan" dan tanpa sadar keluar desahan dari bibirnya.

Dilihat kekasihnya sudah terangsang, namja cantik itu tersenyum menyeringai sejurus kemudian berhenti menari menggunakan polenya dan berjalan menuju si namja tampan , duduk dipangkuannya sambil melingkarkan kedua tanganya dileher kekasihnya, sang namja tampan refleks melingkarkan kedua tangan kekarnya dipinggang ramping kekasihnya.

Mata kucing yang begitu menggoda, tulang pipi yang sempurna, hidung mungil, bibir ceri yang begitu mengundang selera(?) kulit seputih susu, tidak ada yang lebih sempurna dari makhluk indah yang sedang dipangkunya sekarang.

Bisa namja cantik itu rasakan bahwa junior kekasihnya sudah menegang dan mengeras dibawah _sexy butt_ nya.

"Seems like there's someone already horny isn'it?"

Berbisik seksi ditelinga kekasihnya diselingi desahan sembari menjilat daun telinganya seperti seekor kucing yang menjilat susunya kemudian menggesek buttnya ke junior kekasihnya.

"eunghh bum...mie"

Racau Jinki saat merasakan kenikmatan yang menjalar ktubuhnya sensasi karena gesekan tersebut.

"Ne hyung, wae?" bisiknya kembali tanpa menghentikan gesekan erotisnya ke junior Jinki.

"You're so damn hot baby" gumam Jinki.

Menyelipkan salah satu tangannya ke dalam seragam Kibum kemudian mulai meraba-raba tubuh atasnya.

Kibum memejamkan matanya kemudian mendesah keras saat jari-jari nakal Jinki mencubit nipple sebelah kirinya secara perlahan.

"Aaaaah~ hyung stop it" Kibum berusaha mengeluarkan tangan jinki dari tubuhnya.

"Just relax honey,let me do this by my self and enjoy this arraso? "bisik Kibum seduktif

Jinki dikuasai hawa nafsunya sampai tidak mampu lagi untuk berbica secara normal(?)

Kibum menghisap jari telunjuknya sendiri, mengeluar – masukkannya seperti mengemut lollipop matanya menatap menggoda kepada Jinki.

Jinki hanya mampu menelan saliva melihat aksi Kibum, dirasakannya Juniornya kali ini kembali menegang.

Setelah yakin jari telunjuknya benar basah karena salivanya, kibum meletakkan jari telunjuknya ke leher Jinki turun melewati adam's apple yang dari tadi naik turun, turun ke tulang selangka membuatnya seperti sebuah jalur. Jinki hanya diam melihatnya sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang dari tadi terasa tercekat karena perlakuan Kibum yang menurutnya sangat menggoda iman.

Tangan Kibum mulai aktif membuka kancing baju Jinki, bibir nya mengecup bibir tebal itu perlahan lalu melumatnya lapar berusaha menerobos masuk kedalam gua hangat itu dan bertarung dengan lidahnya. Jinki membiarkan Kibum mendominasi, ciuman panas itu turun ke rahang Jinki sesekali menjilatinya lalu menggigitinya, tangan Jinki mulai merayap ke Paha Kibum kemudian mengelusnya lalu pindah ke butt sexynya dan meremasnya.

Ummmh" erangnya pelan namun itu tak membuat Kibum berhenti untuk melucuti pakaian atas jinki sampai dada bidangnya yang nan putih terekspos sempurna. Jinkipun mulai menurunkan zip roknya kibum dan melepaskannya. Kaki mulus Kibum terekpos sempurna sungguh pemandangan yang membuatnya menjadi lapar(?).

Ciuman Kibum turun ke leher jinki, menghisapnya ganas menciptakan bercak merah menyala, menjilatnya lalu turun ke dada mencium nipple Jinki yang sudah mengeras dari tadi, sedangkan nipple jinki yang satunya di pelintir oleh tangan Key.

"God Bummie, stop teasing me" erang jinki.

"Be Patient hyung~ i'm not finish yet" ciuman Key berhenti sampai di pusar jinki. Bermain disekitar absnya sampai ia melepaskan_ Belt_ Jinki dan membuka celananya.

"hyung, you already big" Komentar Kibum sambil memijat pelan junior Jinki dan menjilati precumnya.

"Engghhh Bummie stop comment and suck it"

Jinki mendorong sedikit kepala Kibum tepat dibagian "benda pusakanya" yang sudah membengkak. Sang Diva memandangnya lapar. Tak perlu menunggu lama ia membuka mulut kecilnya dan memasukkan junior Jinki ke mulutnya, membuat sang leader menggelinjang nikmat dan makin menyodokkannya lebih dalam lagi kemulut Kibum membuatnya sedikit kewalahan dikarenakan ukuran "little Jinki' yang super big. Kibum lalu memegang pinggang Jinki agar tidak banyak bergerak, sebagai gantinya Jinki menjambak rambut Kibum membuat sang Diva mengerang kesakitan namun tidak mengurangi daya hisapannya.

"oowwwhh bummie mmem..bu..at gi..la" bisa jinki terputs-putus namun bisa didengar oleh kibum yang masih asik bermain dengan juniornya.

"mmmgghhh hyung" desah Kibum tanpa melepas kulumannya.

Mata Jinki terpejam dengan mulutnya yang terbuka setengah mengeluarkan suara desahan.

"kki..bum pliss ja..nganh berhenti"

"hyung.."

"enggh kibum"

"hyung.."

"janganh ber..hen..ti baby"

"hyung, omoo Jinki hyung ireona!"

Tep

Jinki membuka kedua matanya, dilihatnya Taemin memandang dirinya bingung

"hyung ppali wa, kami menunggumu untuk sarapan bersama"

Jinki langsung tertunduk lesu. Ternyata itu cuma MIMPI, yah satu lagi mimpi basah yang merepotkan.

"nee Taemin, kau pergilah duluan aku siap2 dulu" jawab Jinki lemas

"Baik hyung, tapi cepat ya, kau tidak ingin diomelin sama Kibum hyung lagi kan"

Huh, selalu seperti ini. Bangun pagi paling terakhir dari kesemua membernya dan selalu mendapat omelan sang Diva. Ini semua gara-gara mimpi basah bodoh ini.

"Oh ya hyung, tadi kau habis mengigau ya? Kenapa memanggil-manggil nama Kibum hyung pas hyung tidur tadi"

DEG!

Ya Tuhan jangan sampai si maknae ini tahu.

"A ani taemin ah, aku hanya tadi mimpi di omelin sama ummamu itu, tapi jangan kasi tahu Kibum oke? Jebal" mohon Jinki. Tidak bisa ia bayangkan kejadian mengerikan yang akan menimpanya kalau Kibum sampai tahu tentang rahasianya ini.

"nee arraso, ppali hyung siap-siap, kami tunggu di meja makan, aku duluan yah" taemin lalu meninggalkan sang leader yang masih duduk di ranjang. Membuka selimut dan dilihatnya selimut dan spreinya sudah basah karena spermanya.

Jinki menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Hampir setiap malam selalu seperti ini, memimpikan namja cantik bermata kucing itu dengan berbagai fantasi liarnya. Dan pada akhirnya ia selalu bangun terlambat, dimarahi sang Diva karenanya, dan lebih buruk lagi ia harus bolak-balik mencuci selimut dan spreinya sendiri agar tidak ketahuan member lain. Pernah sekali ia dipergoki oleh Minho saat mencuci selimutnya.

"hyung perasaan kemarin kau sudah mencuci selimutmu, kenapa harus dicuci lagi sih hyung" tanya minho heran.

"Aaa..aaa..nnuu itu, aku menumpahan jus diselimutku jadi harus kucuci eheheheeh" jawab Jinki sembari nyengir konyol.

Minho hanya mengangguk lalu dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Jinki sendirian. Toh itukan bukan urusannya.

Jinki beruntung bisa mengakali Minho, untung itu Minho. Kalau yang mempergokinya itu kibum? Malah akan lain ceritanya.

"Hyung kau kan sudah mencuci selimut dan spreimu kemarin kenapa mesti dicuci lagi sih, menghamburkan detergen tahu" omel kibum sambil meletakkan tangannya dipinggangnya

"aannnuu itu aku mme..num..pah..kan jju..s di kka..sur, ja..ja..di harus ..ci" Jawab Jinki terbata-bata.

"aigoo hyung! Berapa kali harus kubilang sih, jangan pernah membawa makanan dan minuman kekamar kan? Kau tidak pernah mendengarkan nasihatku ya hyung, liat kan sekarang akibatnya"

Omelan Kibum sebenarnya bisa membuat kuping siapapun sakit, namun berhubung sang Leader sudah sering jadi sasaran amukan sang diva hal itu tidak masalah namun yang ia takutkan bukan omelannya tapi kecurigaannya.

Dan itu bukanlah hal yang bagus.

Jinki meratapi selimut dan sprei nya yang basah, kenapa semua ini harus terjadi kepadanya. Kenapa harus Kibum yang ia mimpikan, kenapa bukan Yeoja seksi nan montok yang menggoda. Kenapa harus Kibum si Namja \berwajah cantik bertubuh seksi dan mempunyai pantat yang... oke that's enough. jangan memulai lagi.

"sepertinya hari ini aku harus mencuci lagi, ini semua gara-gara kau bummie"

T.B.C

A/N 2: Kinda lame huh? aku masih newbie dalam hal beginian eheheheh #plakk

Komen yang banyak, dan aku bakal post lanjutannya :D

masih banyak kekurangan disana-sini dalam ff aku :)

so i need your critics and suggest

RnR nee^^

NO BASH!

and Silent Reader! show your face ok?

Keep gimme your Support ^^

Love you ~


	2. Chapter 2

Title : HIS WET DREAM(S)

Part : 2 of 2

Pairing : OnKey

Support Cast : The Other member of SHINee

Rating : M

WARNING : Lemon, Yaoi don't like don't read!

Summary : Almost every nights Jinki have wet dreams, and always about Kibum

Disclaimer : Plot is mine, the five of them too #slap

**Saya dedikasikan ff ini untuk readers yang sudah memberikan reviewnya pada part pertama **

* * *

><p>Hari ini jadwal mereka adalah pemotretan untuk majalah Elle Girl, diawali dengan sesi pemotretan mereka berlima secara bersama-sama dilanjutkan dengan sesi pemotretan sendiri-sendiri. Sampai tibalah saatnya giliran Kibum.<p>

"So gimme your the best sexy pose okay" arah sang fotografer kepadanya.

"arraso hyung" jawab Kibum sambil tersenyum tipis.

Jinki menyaksikan Kibum dari jauh, pesona namja cantik itu mampu menyihir sang leader. Kulit putih susunya yang disinari cahaya lampu yang begitu terang membuat kulitnya makin terkesan bersinar, make up yang membuat wajah cantiknya makin terlihat sempurna dimata Jinki. Jeongmal yeppoyo.

Namun miris, Jinki hanya bisa mengagumi dirinya dari jauh, tidak berani mengatakannya langsung. _He is so flawless, it's impossible for me to have him._ Batin Jinki. Mungkin ini adalah salah satu alasan kenapa ia sering memiliki wet dream mengenai Kibum. Ia hanya mampu menikmati kecantikan Kibum melalui fantasi liarnya, dan tidak akan bisa menikmatinya di dunia nyata.

"siap kibum?" tanya sang fotografer sebelum memulai

"Aku siap" respon Kibum

"Oke 1..2..3 cklek"

Gulp

Apa ini? Jinki merasa tenggorokannya kering saat melihat Kibum dipotret dengan gaya seksinya. Memamerkan leher putihnya yang jenjang dan sedikit mengangkat dagunya memberi kesan sedikit angkuh, tatapan matanya tajam apalagi didukung oleh eyeliner hitam pekat yang ia gunakan. Satu tangannya memegang tengkuknya , sedangkan yang satunya diletakkan dipinggangnya.

"Good job Kibum, once more okay 1..2..3 cklek"

Kali ini ia meletakkan satu tangannya di saku celana dan tangan yang satunya memainkan rambut honey-colournya. Sungguh pemandangan yang mengundang hawa nafsu Jinki.

Shit! Kini Jinki merasa bagian bawahnya kembali menegang. Menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan nafsu. Buru-buru sang Leader berlari kekamar mandi untuk menenangkan "little jinkinya". Damn! Berapa lama lagi ia mesti bertahan seperti ini.

Akhirnya sesi pemotretan selesai Manajer hyung mengumpulkan kelima member untuk mendiskusikan jadwal selanjutnya.

"Baiklah karena sesi pemotretan usai Kibum Jinki kalian pulanglah ke dorm, Minho, Jonghyun, Taemin kalian langsung berangat ke stasion radio Sukira."

"Nee hyung arraso" jawab MinJjongTae serempak.

"Mwo jadi cuma kami berdua yang pulang a..a..ni bagaimana kalau kami ikut?" Kilah Jinki.

"Tidak bisa Jinki-ya besok jadwalmu padat jadi hari ini kau mesti istirahat yang cukup, aku tidak ingin kau sakit lagi" tegas Manajer hyung. Bukan sifat Jinki sebenarnya untuk menentang perkataan manajer mereka tapii~ di dorm hanya berdua dengan Kibum andwaee.

"Kok muka hyung jadi pucat? Sakit ya? Tuhkan mendingan pulang aja, kan bisa dirawat sama Kibum hyung" perkataan taemin bukannya membuat Jinki lebih baik malah menjadi buruk.

"Hyung are you sick? Let me check it first" saat Kibum ingin meletakkan tangannya dikening Jinki, Jinki menepisnya duluan, ia tidak boleh sampai kelihatan gugup

"gwenchana kibum, sepertinya aku hanya butuh istirahat saja, kkaja kita pulang" berjalan mendahului Kibum sebelum dirinya sempat brkata sesuatu.

"Jinki hyung aneh, tadi katanya mau ikut, tapi sekarang bilangnya pengen istirahat" gumam Jonghyun dan direspon oleh Minho dan Taemin dengan cara mengangkat bahu mereka bertanda tidak tahu.

Sebenarnya yang merasa kelakuan Jinki berubah bukan hanya ketiga dari mereka saja, Kibum juga merasakan hal yang sama

Cklek,

Blam!

"Hyung tunggu, aku mau bicara"

Kibum menahan tangan Jinki yang seperti sedang menghindar dari dirinya. Siapa yang tidak menyangka seperti itu, Tidak mengucapkan satu patah kata pun saat dimobil mengacuhkan dirinya bahkan saat sudah sampai di dorm pun masih tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun.

"aku lelah Kibum, aku mau tidur, besok saja bicaranya" melepaskan cengkraman tangan Kibum dan berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju kamarnya. Namun sebelum pintu tertutup Kibum menahannya dari luar.

"ani, hyung aku ingin kita bicara SEKARANG" ujar kibum dengan menekankan kata terakhirnya. Jinki pasrah dan membiarkan sang raper masuk kekamarnya. Oke mari berharap bahwa malam ini tidak akan terjadi sesuatu.

"Hyung belakangan ini sikapmu aneh, apa lagi kepada ku are you mad at me or something" mengarahkan pembicaraan ini langsung ke pokok permasalahannya. Kibum bukan lah orang suka bertele-tele.

" aku tidak marah padamu" jawabnya namun pandangannya tidak mengarah kepada Kibum sekalipun. Nervous? More than that exactly.

"kalau tidak marah kepadaku lalu apa? Lihat, sekarang saja aku bicara padamu kau tidak mengalihkan pandanganmu kepadaku sekalipun dimobil tadi bahkan mengacuhkanku, hyung i'm serious am i do something wrong? "

Hening

"Hyung, Jinki Hyung astaga YAA LEE JINKI TATAP AKU!"

mengangkat wajah Jinki paksa agar ia mau memandang wajahnya. Oke diacuhkan bukanlah yang menyenangkan. Keringat dingin makin mengucur deras di wajah Jinki ditambah lagi kedua tangan Kibum sekarang memegang wajah dan rasanya... Hangat.

"Hyung jebal, jangan diamkan aku seperti ini, apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" Kibum membawa wajah Jinki agar mendekat padanya bisa Jinki rasakan nafas hangat Kibum menerpa wajahnya. Dan karena itu ia mulai kehilangan akal sehatnya. Stop it please, this is just make me going crazy. Dari jarak sedekat ini ia bisa memperhatikan wajah Kibum secara jelas persis seperti mimpinya. Mata kucing yang menggoda tulang pipi yang sempurna hidung mancung, bibir cery yang begitu menggemaskan, Jinki memerhatikan bibir Kibum lama. Tak taukah dirinya bahwa Kibum sedang kalut dengan perubahannya sikap Jinki terhadapnya.

"Hyung, kau masih tidak mau bicara? Apa yang harus aku lakukan hyung?" Tak tau kah Jinki bahwa dongsaengnya yang satu ini terlalu menghawatirkannya. Butuh waktu lama untuk mencerna kata tiap kata yag diucapkan Kibum karena akal sehatnya mulai hilang dan mulai berganti dengan hawa nafsu. Jinki kemudian menelan ludahnya. That's enough nafsu sudah menguasai dirinya.

"Kibum jauhkan wajahmu sekarang atau aku akan menyerang" bisik Jinki mengancam

"mwo hyung? Maksud mu... aaahhhkkk" terlambat Jinki sudah menjatuhkan Kibum ke kasurnya, jinki berlutut diantara kedua kaki Kibum yang terbaring dibawahnya. Wajah nya terus menunduk tanpa menandang wajah Kibum yang ada dibawah. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal tangannya mencengkram keras pergelangan tangan Kibum

"hyung appoyo..kau kenapa sih" rintih Kibum.

Kibum merasakan wajahnya memerah memanas sekarang antara perasaan bingung, takut, senang bercampur semua. Ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa, berusaha larikah, atau hanya diamkah. Detak jantung berdetak cepat dan.. ada yang berdesir ini. Ige mwoya?

"hyung.." panggilnya lembut.

Cengkraman Jinki melonggar ia melepaskan sang diva dan membantunya berdiri.

"kibum, mianhae, aku.. aku mau istirahat sekarang," sekali lagi Jinki tak mau memandangi Kibum saat ia berbicara dengan dirinya. Kibum menyerah dan membiarkan hyungnya untuk beristirahat.

"Nee, Jumuseyo hyung,, aku akan menunggu yang lainnya di luar"

Kibum akhirnya keluar dari kamar Jinki dan menutup pintunya perlahan. Ia berjalan lesu menuju kedapur. Segelas susu hangat mungkin mampu membuatnya tenang mengingat Jantungnya masih berderap kencang.

Ada apa dengan dirinya? Ada apa dengan Jinki?

Keesokan paginya, tidak ada yang berbeda dari pagi sbelumnya, sang umma sibuk menyiapkan sarapan, Minho dan Jonghyun dan Taemin sedang asyik menonton TV, terang saja, sebab hari ini mereka bertiga bebas jadwal yang sudah mengekang mereka sejak beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Sarapan siap!" sahut sang Umma dari dapur membuat Jonghyun Minho dan Taemin berlari berhamburan kedapur.

"Mwo? Jadi dari tadi kalian Cuma bertiga? Yaa, Where's the old man" Kibum bertanya sambil memandang wajah mereka.

"Jinki hyung masih tidurnya sepertinya, hyung mau aku panggilkan?" tawar Taemin kemudian beranjak dari kursinya.

"Anniyo, biar kali ini aku saja, INGAT! Jangan ada yang menyentuh makanan duluan sampai kita berlima lengkap, terutama buat kalian berdua Kodok dan Dinosaurus! Arraso?"

"Nee" respon Taemin sedangkan yang dipanggil "Kodok" dan "Dinosaurus" hanya mendengus kesal.

"This is ridiculous,bukankah Jinki Hyung biasanya bisa bangun sendiri, kenapa belakangan mesti dibangunkan sih? Jinki hyung jadi aneh" gerutu Jonghyun dan disetujui oleh kedua dongsaengnya.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong soal keanehan Jinki ada kah yang menyadari kalau hampir setiap hari Jinki hyng mencuci sprei dan selimutnya"

"Mwo hampir setiap hari?" pekik Jonghyun dan Taemin. Minho menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengiyakan.

"aku pernah memergokinya sekali, tapi ia bilang karena ketumpahan jus, tapi beberapa hari setelahnya aku melihat Jinki hyung mengendap-ngendap menuju ruangan laundry lagi sambil membawa selimut dan spreinya bukankah itu aneh? Menumpahkan Jus lagi? Kurasa tidak" yakin Minho.

"Oh ya, aku juga menemukan keanehan, kemarin pagi saat aku mau membangunkan Jinki hyung aku melihat dia mengigau, dan kalian tahu dia menyebutkan nama Kibum berkali-kali, saat aku membangunkannya wajahnya tampak terkejut. Kemudian aku bertanya apa Jinki hyung memimpikan Kibum hyung? dia hanya bilang dia mimpi dimarah oleh Kibum hyung apa itu tidak aneh?" ujar Taemin panjang lebar berusaha meyakinkan kedua hyungnya.

"Apanya yang aneh, kurasa itu wajar kalau omelan Kibum itu sampai terbawa mimpi, bukankah Jinki hyung memang sering dijadikan sebagai sasaran omelan oleh si cerewet itu? , aku juga pernah di omelin habis-habisan oleh Kibum gara-gara aku meminjam kaos kesayangannya diam-diam sampai-sampai terbawa mimpi" aku Jonghyun. *ciee curcol nih ye?*

"kalo Cuma sekali aku tidak akan curiga seperti ini, kalian bayangkan saja aku sering mempergoki Hyung mengigau memanggil nama Kibum hyung setiap aku ingin membangunkannya, hanya saja baru kemarin aku mempertanyakanya langsung, aku juga berpikir bukankah beberapa hari ini Jinki hyung selalu menghindari Kibum hyung, seperti kejadian tadi malam, bahkan muka Jinki hyung saja sampai pucat gara-gara saat Manajer hyung menyuruh mereka berdua pulang kedorm"

Oke untuk soal yang satu itu tidak mungkin bisa dipungkiri, keanehan Jinki itu terlalu banyak menurut mereka.

"Tunggu dulu, sering kepergok memanggil nama Kibum waktu tidur, sikap Jinki yang belakangan ini aneh kepadanya, selimut dan sprei yang hampir setiap hari dicuci, jangan-jangan Jinki hyung..." Jonghyun sengaja menggantung kalimatnya.

"Mwo Jinki hyung kenapa?" tanya Minho disertai anggukan dari taemin penasaran

Tak lama kmudian senyum menyeringai terlukis diwajah _manly_nya

"kurasa aku tahu dia kenapa"

Tok.. Tok.. Tok...

Kibum mengetuk pintu kamar mereka sebelum masuk untuk membangunkan sang leader.

"Hyung," panggilnya lembut, berjalan perlahan menuju ranjangnya miliknya. Didapatinya Jinki masih tertidur pulas sesekali mengerutkan keningnya, kemudian raut mukanya berubah. Sedang bermimpikah? Pikir Kibum.

"Hyung ireona, kita sarapan sama-sama nee" menggucangkan pelan tubuh Jinki berusaha membuat sang leader terbangun. Namun..nihil.

"Hyung bangun, hari ini schedule mu padatkan?" berusaha mengencangkan suaranya agar jinki mendengarnya.

"engghh bummie stop it~"

DEG!

Erangan Jinki membuat kedua mata kucing miliknya membulat,Mwo Jinki hyung sedang mimpi apa kau? batin Kibum. Suara erangan dari Jinki apa lagi saat memanggil namanya dengan panggilan seperti itu berhasil membuat wajah Kibum memerah padam.

"Don't tea..se mme.. Kki..bumm"

Oke cukup itu mampu membuat Kibum yakin bahwa Jinki sedang memimpikan dirinya. Kibum membatu sekarang tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Is he? Oh My..

"Hyung bangun.. Sarapan!" kali ini mengguncang tubuhnya lebih kencang

TEP

"KIBUM?"

Mendadak bangkit dari tidurnya dengan mata melotot memandangi Kibum yang wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Jinki menelan ludahnya. Andwae, tadi ia barusan bermimpi lagi dan...dipergoki Kibum?. Oke tamatlah riwayatnya sekarang.

"kau? sse..jak ka..ka..pan ada .di..di..situ" Saking gugup nya ia bahkan berbicara dengan gagap.

"dari tadi, aku sudah coba membangunkan mu dari tadi" ujarnya sambil tertunduk malu.

Dari tadi? Oh tidak Lee Jinki kau Skak Mat sekarang. Tenggorokan Jinki terasa kering sekarang, lidahnya menjadi kelu. Ia seperti perampok yang tertangkap basah .

"hyung? Did you just delirious about...me?" desis Kibum.

Haah~ Cepat atau lambat pasti Kibum akan tahu.

"Kki..bum, sebenarnya aku..."

"Hyung ppali bersiaplah, kami menunggumu untuk sarapan" setelah itu Kibum melesat pergi tanpa membiarkan Jinki menjelaskan semuanya.

Kibum membencinya sekarang, pikir Jinki,

Sejak kejadian tadi pagi Jinki merasa semangat nya sebagaian menghilang, serasa semua jadwal yang kerjakan hari ini kurang menyenangkan. Semua ini karena seseorang Kim Ki Bum.

"Jinki-ssi gwenchana,? tidak biasanya kau lesu" partner MC Jinki disalah satu program acara bertanya.

"aniyo Hyung, cuma sedikit lelah" responnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"aah~ begitu ya? Resiko menjadi seorang entertainer sejati nee, stamina harus terkuras habis, harus semangat terus.." ujar sang partner Jinki memberi semangat kepadanya.

"Ne hyung, arraso, gamsahamnida atas nasehatnya" membungkuk kepada sang seniornya itu.

Masalahnya dan Kibum tidak boleh berlarut, harus minta maaf kepada Kibum dan menyelesaikan masalah "pribadinya". Harus secepatnya terselesaikan, ia tidak ingin jadwalnya menjadi berantakan karena mood yang rusak. "Saat di dorm harus bertemu Kibum" tekadnya.

Ting!

Pintu lift itu kemudian terbuka. Jinki melangkah keluar dan segera berjalan menuju dormnya. Saat sampai di pintu dorm Jinki berhenti sejenak, mengambil nafas dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Mulai merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan kartu untuk membuka dormnya. Tapi..tunggu!

"Pasti mereka berempat sudah tidur, kecil kemungkinannya untuk berbicara dengan Kibum malam ini, besok pagi sajalah" pikirnya kemudian menggesekan kartunya lalu membuka pintu dorm.

Cklek!

Blam!

"Eh?"

Betapa terkejutnya sang Leader saat ia mendapati sang Almighty tertidur di sofa sambil memeluk bantal. Oh God! He's like Angel, wajahnya begitu polos, hal yang paling jarang ia lihat adalah saat Kibum tertidur pulas seperti ini. Membuat ia tak tega membangunkannya. Menelusri wajah itu dengan jari telunjuk besarnya, mulai dari sepasang mata yang masih tertutup itu, turun kehidung mancung nya dan berhenti di bibir mungilnya membelai bibir mungil itu pelan membuat sang punya mengerang pelan dan menggeliat pelan kemudian membuka matanya.

"hyung? Sudah pulang?" gumam Kibum dengan suara seraknya.

"baru saja, kenapa tidur disini? Kau tidak takut masuk angin? Pindah kekamar nee?"

"aku menunggumu hyung,aku takut tidur sendirian dikamar jadi aku pindah saja kesini sampai kau pulang?"

"mwo? Sendiri? mana yang lain?" sahut sang Leader.

"Ada urusan mendadak sama para Super Junior hyung, sebenarnya dari tadi siang mereka perginya tapi mereka bilang mereka akan menginap didorm mereka" jawab Kibum.

"biar ku tebak, kau sebenarnya ikut bersama mereka kan?"

"memang, tapi aku menolak aku lebih memilih menunggumu pulang" ujarnya pelan.

Jinki merasa terkejut, wajar saja, kenapa Kibum lebih memilih menunggu dirinya pulang? Ia idak menyangka sama sekali mengingat kejadian tadi pagi.

"hyung, mandilah, setelah itu istirahat kau sudah makan disanakan?"

Sang Leader mengangguk sambil tersenyum, tunggu! mumpung ada kesempatan harus dibicarakan sekarang.

"Kibum, aku..." perkataan Jinki langsung terputus. Kata-kata selanjutnya terasa tersangkut dilidahnya. Ani, jika ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya itu berarti ia juga menyatakan perasaan yang sebenarnya terhadap dongsaengnya ini. Tidak, jinki belum siap akan kalimat penolakan yang akan dilontarkannya nanti.

"waeyo hyung?" tanyanya bingung.

"bu..bu..kan apa-apa, kau juga langsung tidur ne"

Beringsut pergi menuju kamar mandi, bershower ria dengan air hangat mungkin dapat merilekskan pikirannya sekarang yang sedang kacau.

Jinki menghela nafasnya, membiarkan air hangat itu jatuh rintik-rintik menyentuh kulitnya. Pikirannya masih tertuju satu orang, di dorm hanya ada mereka berdua? Lagi? Pikiran itu masih berkecamuk dalam otaknya. Keran shower itu dimatikan lalu mengambil handuknya mengeringkan badannya yang kekar, memakaikannya dipinggang lalu keluar dari kamar mandi menuju kamarnya. Berjalan menuju lemarinya mengambil sepasang piyama untuk ia kenakan.

Sreet~

Sepasang tangan kurus melingkar dipinggangnya yang masih dililit handuk. Sejurus kemudian sang Leader diam membatu ia terlalu shock. Hembusan nafas yang hangat menerpa kulit nya yang masih lembap. Oh not again, Jinki nyaris kehilangan akal sehatnya.

"kki..bum, wa..waeyo?"

"hyung, bau tubuhmu wangi" menggumam saat menempelkan bibirnya di bahu kanan Jinki membuat sang leader bergidik. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Melepaskannya? Atau membiarkannya?

"Kibum, jangan seperti ini, jebal" lirih sang Leader akal sehatnya kembali bertarung dengan hawa nafsunya.

"shireo, aku ingin memelukmu seperti ini dulu, wae? Tidak boleh? Diacuhkan selama beberapa hari ini oleh dirimu sungguh tidak enak hyung kau tahu?" desisnya sambil menyeruakkan wajahnya di tengkuk jinki membuatnya kembali bergetar.

Kibum you just make going crazy~

"hyung, i miss you, aku rindu mengomeli dirimu, aku rindu mengibuli(?) dirimu, aku bahkan rindu perhatianmu you know that?"

Pengakuan Kibum membuat ia merasa menyesal kepada dirinya sendiri, ia merasa begitu jahat kepadanya, sering mengacuhkannya, tapi keadaannya sekarang benar-benar membuat jinki tidak punya pilihan lain. Ini semua karena problem wet dreamnya.

Tak lama kemudian Jinki merasa Kibum melepas pelukannya, entah kenapa Jinki merasa sedih karenanya, namun rasa sedih itu digantikan dengan rasa shocknya saat Kibum membalikkan tubuh Jinki dan menangkap bibir tebal itu dengan bibir tipisnya. Mata Jinki membulat saat ia melihat menatap mata kucing itu terpejam. Bibir tipis itu tak lebih hanya menempel di bibir tebal milik Jinki, menunggu bibir itu bereaksi. Kedua tangan Kibum pindah ke wajah Jinki menangkupnya dan mengelusnya dengan menggunakan kedua jempolnya

Pikiran jinki kembali kacau sampai akhirnya ia menyerah dan mulai membalas kecupan Kibum. Membelai bibir tipis itu dengan miliknya, sampai akhirnya melumat lembut bagian bibir bawah kibum. Jinki memejamkan matanya dan menarik pinggang Kibum agar tubuhnya menempel ketubuhnya. Kedua tangan Kibum turun dan melingkarkannya di leher Jinki. Mereka berdua mencoba menghanyutkan diri masing-masing kedalam permainan dewasa ini. Kibum mulai berani membalas ciuman Jinki, melumat bibir atasnya malu namun penuh tekad(?). Jinki mulai menggigit bibir bawah cerry itu mencoba meminta izin untuk memasuki gua hangatnya, mengerti dengan sinyal yang diberikan , ia langsung membuka mulutnya mengizinkan lidah Jinki untuk mengeksplorasi mulutnya.

Tangan Kibum mulai menyusup kesela-sela rambut jinki yang masih basah, tak perlu terburu-buru karena masih banyak waktu untuk mereka berdua. Ciuman ini beda sangat berbeda rasanya dengan mimpi-mimpinya tidak ada permainan ganas, yang ada hanya permainan lembut sekaligus manis. Jinki baru menyadari bahwa ia begitu menginginkan ini sejak lama. Ini ciuman pertama mereka, ya setidaknya ciuman pertama didunia nyata untuk Jinki. Lidah Jinki mengait lidah manis itu, Jinki menarik tubuh Kibum lagi sampai tidak ada jarak diantara tubuh mereka.

Kibum mulai mengeluarkan suara halusnya membuat Jinki semakin ketagihan. Sadar sang diva mulai kehabisan nafas Jinki segera memindahkan ciumannya ke dagu Kibum, menelusurinya perlahan meninggalkan kesan basah didagu lancip miliknya lalu pindah ke daun telinganya kemudian berbisik "God Kibum i love you so much" dan menggigit cuping telinga itu sampai tubuh Kibum bergetar.

"Saranghae" mengecup kening itu

"saranghae" mengecup kedua mata kucing yang masih terpejam itu

"Saranghae" mengecup hidung mancung itu

"saranghae yeongwonhi" kembali mengecup bibir pink itu manis.

Kibum merasa sejumlah kupu-kupu menari diperutnya, semenjak itulah Kibum menyadari bahwa apa yang ia rasakan terhadap Jinki sama dengan rasa Jinki terhadapnya.

"Nado saranghae hyung.."

Entah sejak kapan mereka sekarang berada di ranjang Jinki, mereka berdua masih melanjutkan ciuman mereka, tubuh Jinki berbaring dibawah Kibum. Jinki membiarkan Kibum kali ini mendominasi, dirinya membiarkan namja cantik itu mencium rahangnya lalu pindah ke kedua pipinya mencoba membasahi selurah wajah sang Leader dengan salivanya, kedua tangan mereka terkait kuat seperti saling memberi kekuatan untuk mereka masing-masing.

"God bummie..." desah Jinki

"yes say my name Jinki" desis Kibum tepat ditelinga Jinki sembari meniupkan tiupan halus ke telinganya membuat Jinki bergidik.

"Bummie..hhhh~ i love you so much' mencoba mengatakan secara normal namun sepertinya gagal.

"I know..." gumam Kibum.

Ciuman itu turun keleher Jinki, menciumnya basah menggit kulit lehernya menciptakan bercak merah.

"ouwhhh Kim Ki Bum you already make me crazy baby" semakin menguatkan genggaman tangan mereka karena sensasi yang diberikan Kibum. God! Ia tak pernah menyangka kalau fantasi erotisnya menjadi kenyataan.

Puas bermain dengan leher Jinki, Kibum mulai turun ke dada bidangnya membasahi dada itu, meraih nipple kanan Jinki kemudian memelintirnya sedangkan nipple jinki yang kiri sedang dikuasai oleh mulut Kibum. Badan Jinki melengkung begitu merasakan sensasi seperti sengatan listirk menjalari tubuhnya. Sang leader merasakan tubuhnya menjadi panas dan tubuhnya selalu bereaksi dengan sentuhan yang diberikan oleh Kibum.

Bibir Kibum sekarang bermain disekitar abs jinki menjilati bagaian pusarnya dan membuat si namja tampan mendesah keras. Tangan lentik itu mulai membuka balutan handuk yang ada dipinggangnya kemudian dilemparkan kelantai dan hanya menyisakan underwear yang masih Jiki kenakan. Bisa dilihat gundukan dibalik underwear itu membesar dan mengeras. Kibum terpaku menatap pemandangan tersebut hingga sebuah senyum seringai menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Kibum mulai melepaskan underwear itu, namun ia kalah cepat dengan Jinki yang telah duluan membalikkan posisi badan mereka sebelum Kibum benar-benar menguasai tubuhnya. Sekarang tubuh jinki berada diatas tubuh ramping itu.

"not now bummie, pakaianmu masih lengkap baby dan itu sangat menganggu" berbisik dengan suara serak menggoda di telinga Kibum membuat wajah dan kedua telinga sang diva memerah padam.

"bantu aku melepaskannya" desis Kibum dengan matanya yag sayu memandang wajah si tampan. Jinki menanggapinya dengan seulas senyum seringainya yang khas

"dengan senang hati baby"

Bibir tebal itu kembali menyambar bibir tipis milik Kibum memainkannya,melumatnya, sesekali Jinki menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilati bibir cherry yang manis itu.

Tangan Jinki mulai mengangkat kaos Kibum dan dibantu oleh namja cantik itu sendiri sampai kaos itu melayang dan jatuh entah kemana. Badan atas Kibum benar-benar polos tanpa sehelai benang pun sekarang dadanya yang mulis dan putih benar-benar terekspos. Jinki terpaku melihatnya, damn Kibum you're so hot.

Tak butuh waktu yang lama Jinki lansung mendaratkan ciumannya dileher Kibum, menghisap kulit itu, menggigitnya sampai meninggalkan tanda merah yang akan lama hilangnya, tubuh Kibum sontak bereaksi. Suara desahan demi desahan dari mulut Kibum mulai menggema(?)

Puas bermain dengan lehernya Jinki mendaratkan ciuman basahnya ke dada Kibum bisa ia rasakan dada namja cantik itu naik turun dengan cepat, Jinki bermain dengan nipple Kibum mencium titik berwarna pink itu diselingi dengan mengigitnya sedangkan nipple yang satu lagi disentil oleh tangan nakal Jinki

"aaaahh jinki" desahnya seraya mengacak rambut desahannya terdengar seperti melodi yang indah ditelinga Jinki yang membuat dirinya semakin bersemangat mengerjai kibum. Ciuman itu turun keperut Kibum namun kedua tangan Jinki masih bermain di nipple namja cantik itu. Sampai wajah tampan itu tepat didepan "gundukan" Kibum yang mulai membesar. Jinki ada hanya terkekeh melihatnya.

"jangan dilihat terus Jinki, this embarassed you know.." rengek sang diva

Setelah itu, Jinki membuka zip celana Kibum melepaskannya lalu melempar kesembarang tempat hingga tinggalah undewear Kibum. Yeah 1 sama.

Jinki menempelkan bibirnya ke junior Kibum yang masih terbalut oleh underwearnya membuat namja cantik itu kembali mengerang lembut.

"sssshhhhhh~ jjin..ki please" cicitnya.

"kau yakin mau melakukannya?"

Hanya sebuah anggukan sebagai respon dari Kibum.

"close your eyes Kibum, dan bayangkan wajahku"

Jinki perlahan melepaskan underwear milik Kibum, membuat sang diva meremas sprei yang ia genggam dan menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Dan terlihatlah "benda" miliknya sudah meneteskan precum. Dengan menggunakan lidah, Jinki menelusuri setiap bagian selangkangan Kibum membuat tubuh ramping itu melengkung, jari-jari kecilnya menjadi sibuk mengacak rambut sang leader, menjilat precum yang sudah menetes itu membuat sang rapper menyebut nama Jinki disela desahannya. Sudah puas bermain, Jinki membuka mulutya dan membawa Junior Kibum masuk kemulutnya, mengulum benda itu seperti lolipop. Jinki memegang pinggang ramping itu agar tidak banyak bergerak, bisa ia rasakan Kibum bernafas berat

"Jin..ki i'm coming" desahnya

Jinki semakin menambah daya kuat hisapannya memancing agar cairan itu cepat keluar. Kibum mencapai itu kemudian merembes dimulut Jinki dan sebagian keluar dan menetes di lehernya. Cairan itu tidak sepenuhnya Jinki telan. Bibir tebal itu kemudian mencium bibir cherry miliknya dan membagi cairan yang masih ada di mulutnya untuk Kibum telan.

"You're so tasty bummie"

Seakan ketagihan, Kibum menjilati leher Jinki yang masih ada tetesan precum punyanya. Kibum lalu menarik leher Jinki dan kemudian mencium bibirnya ganas, seakan tak mau kalah, Jinki mengimbangi permainan tersebut. Kibum membawa kakinya tepat dijunior Jinki dan menurunkan underwear Jinki dengan menggunakan jari kakinya. *author mimisan seember* Jinki mengeluarkan seringaian khas nya lagi disela ciuman itu. Jinki menyukai bagaimana cara Kibum bereaksi dengan sentuhan yang diberikannya, ia menyukai betapa sensitif nya sang namja cantik tersebut saat ia sentuh. Kibum merasa seakan tubuhnya merasa meleleh sekarang.

"Jin.. sekarang,, kumohon"

"kau belum dipersiapkan sayang"

"haruskah?"

"Jika kau ingin rasa sakitnya berkurang"

Jinki memasukkan satu jarinya ke manhole Kibum membuatnya merintih kesakitan, lalu memasukkan lagi 1 jarinya yang lain, setelah dilihatnya Kibum merasa tenang Jinki menggerakkan kedua jarinya dengan gerakan menggunting, setelah di rasakan sudah sedikit melebar Jinki mengeluarkan kedua jarinya membuat sang Diva kembali mengerang.

"apa aku satu-satunya bagimu Kibum?"

"Ahhhhh~ yes"

"apa yang kau inginkan malam ini baby"

"Kau"

Kibum kemudian melebarkan kedua kakinya, Jinki lalu menempatkan posisi junior ditempat yang pas, mengangkat kedua kaki Kibum kepinggangnya dan menuntun juniornya ke lubang Kibum. Menyodokkan Junior itu lembut pada awalnya, perlahan menunggu respon Kibum apakah ia merasa tersiksa atau tidak. Kibum mendesah kemudian mengigit bibirnya, kuku-kuku jarinya ia benamkan di bagian punggung Jinki membuat Jiki merintih. Dilihat wajahnya Kibum kembali tenang, ia kembali menyodokkan juniornya kali ini lebih cepat. Kibum mendesah liar kali ini. Jinki mencim kembali bibir itu agar rasa sakit yang dirasakan oleh Kibum sedikit berkurang

"ahhh Jin..ki ohhh God"

"you're still tight baby"

Jinki semakin mempercepat gerakannya, suara tamparan kulit dengan kulit, suara desahan yang semkan menjadi-jadi dari mulut mereka berdua memenuhi kamar mereka. Saat Jinki makin menyodokkannya lebih dalam, Kibum mengerang keras tanda bahwa Jinki telah meraih G Spot nya.

"more faster jinki eungghhh"

Mengerakkanya dengan kecepatan maksimal *lu kira ini balapan* membuat pandangan Kibum menjadi kabur, dan kepalanya menengadah ke atas.

"jinki, i'm close haaaahhh~"

"aku juga Kibum, kita keluarkan bersama-sama"

Mereka berdua mencapai klimaksnya, saling mengerang menyebut nama mereka satu sama lain. Cairan Jinki merembes di manhole Kibum dan cairan Kibum merembes hingga ke abs nya Jinki. Mereka berdua terkulai lemas, Jinki ambruk tepat diatas tubuh Kibum. Pandangan mereka bertemu dan Kibum mencium bibir Jinki lama dan lembut. Keringat benar-benar membasahi tubuh mereka berdua sekarang. Jinki membetulkan poni Kibum dan sekaligus mengelap keringat yang membasahi keningnya lalu Jinki menempelkan keningnya ke kening Kibum. Hidung bangir bermain dengan hidung mancungnya. Jinki mengeluarkan juniornya dari manhole Kibum membuat namja cantik itu sedikit meringis.

" I love you kibum, " gumamnya sambil mengecup pipi tirus itu.

"nado Jinki,so damn much"

"Mianhae" ujar jinki lemah.

"untuk apa?"

"untuk kejadian tadi pagi?"

"tentang mimpi basahmu itu?"

Sontak wajah Jinki memerah padam ia membenamkan wajahnya di leher basah Kibum agar dirinya tidak melihat wajah Jinki yang begitu malu sekarang. Kibum hanya tertawa kecil.

"kau tahu darimana?"

"umm, dari Minho, Jjong dan Tae, mereka menceritakan semua keanehanmu kepadaku saat kau sudah berangkat kerja"

"begitukah?"

"umm, apa itu sering terjadi setiap malam, aku hanya ingin tahu"

"hampir setiap malam kau tahu? Dan itu pasti tentang kau semua" keluhnya.

"ouwwhh are you affected to me honey?"

"stop teasing me" rengeknya.

"lalu setelah kejadian ini, apakah wet dreammu masih muncul?" tanyanya memancing.

"ummmm, kurasa tidak, karena itu semua sudah terealisasikan sekarang, toh aku tidak perlu bermimpi lagi jika aku bisa merasakannya lagi di dunia nyata". Berkata manja namun mengandung nada nakal berhasil membuat wajah Kibum memerah.

"Hya! you pervert" memukul dada bidang itu itu sambil tertawa malu.

"lalu rasanya bagaimana? Apa berbeda?" tanya Kibum lanjut.

"sangat, di fantasiku kau bermain agresif tapi pada kenyataannya kau malah begitu sensitif dan lembut" gumamnya sambil mepererat pelukannya di pinggang Kibum.

"jinjja?"

"mau bukti? Ayo kita lakukan lagi"

"shireo, aku lelah"

"heheheh hanya bercanda baby' ujarnya sembari mencubit hidung mancung Kibum.

"Kau lelah honey?"

"ummm"

"let's sleep okay"

"jumuseyo Bummie"

"jumuseyo Jinki"

F.I.N~

A/N : Heiho ^o^

Author yang gaje ini bawa sambungan His Wet dream(s)

Fiuhhh selesai juga part ini

dan~ Oh ya! Gamsahamnida nee buat yang udah ngerieview part pertamanya *give hug*

dan saran yang sudah diberikan sangat berharga buat sang author ini

Author sadar, di FF ini masih banyak kekurangan di sana sini :)

maka dari itu, saya sangat butuh Review dari readers tercinta

Gak suka endingnya? Review~

Bagian mana yang paling disukai di ni FF? Review~

Nc nya kurang Hot? Review~

ceritanya gaje ? Review~

But No Bash okay!

Sampai Jumpa di FF saya yang berikutnya *lambe tangan*

Love you ^3^


End file.
